Jordi
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: Jordi lied about his mom. What other secrets does he have?
1. Chapter 1

When Leo woke up, he heard a panicked Jordi frantically searching for something and muttering under his breath.

"Nonononononononononono. Why? Why would she do this?" He sounded like he was going to cry, "DAMN IT!"

"Jordi?" Leo propped himself up on his elbows, groggily. The other boy either ignored him or didn't hear because he continued in his muttering and threw his pillow to the side,

"Sh-she took it. Shetookit. Shetookit. Nonono."

"Yo! Jordi." The other boy looked up but said nothing. He just shook his head slightly and left their room. Leo, of course, decided he would keep the encounter to himself for the time being.

* * *

"Leo have you seen Jordi?" Nurse Jackson asked.

"Well he _is _my roommate," but that got nothing but a knowing glare from the woman, "What? I don't know anything."

"Nobody's seen him all morning. Leo Roth, you know something and I suggest you start talking."

"He was sorta freaking out this morning, then he left the room. That's all I know," he put his arms up, "I swear."

"Freaking out?"

"Yeah. He was looking for something and muttering under his breath... He sounded crazy."

"Probably looking for that damn mother of his. She left last night. Signed the papers to emancipate him, too." She began to walk off and Leo had to make the hard decision of whether or not to tell her what he said. He decided not to.

* * *

"So... they still can't find Jordi." Emma plopped down on the seat next to Leo.

"He's missing?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, man. Haven't seen the boy all day!" Dash told her.

"And? He'll turn up. He hasn't exactly got a choice." Kara said, "The idiot probably got lost in the halls or something."

"Well he's still sick from chemo." Leo explained, "They're getting really worried." Emma smirked,

"They've looked everywhere?"

"Well where would you suggest, Mrs. Know-it-all?" Leo countered.

"Where would you go if you wanted to disappear?"

"I would leave."

"Without leaving?"

"The roof."

"No you wouldn't. That's too predictable."

"The café?" Dash suggested.

"Nope."

"The church." Kara suggested, taking a swing of her drink, "What? That's where I would go if I wanted to disappear."

"Exactly." Emma smiled, "So what now? We go on an adventure and find him or we tell Nurse Jackson?"

"Who cares? I'm going to my room." Kara got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't even know if you're right." Leo told her.

"Well, I usually am." Emma said

"Boy wants to disappear. Then let him." Dash said.

"Well I'm still going to tell Nurse Jackson." Emma stood up to leave and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Emma (POV)**

**"Nurse Jackson?"**

**"Yes, Emma?" the nurse replied, looking up from her papers.**

**"I think I know where Jordi went."**

**"Where?"**

**"The hospital church... It's quite and people wouldn't look there because its unexpected. Did you guys look there?"**

**"No. C'mon." Nurse Jackso grabbed his wheelchair and began towards the church. AS Emma followed the nurse, she couldn't help but think of what Dash said about him not wanting to be found. But What must be done, must be done. Right? Either way, he WAS still sick from chemo. So it's a good thing she'll find him. Because he could pass out or something and no one would know. Right? They finally arrived and sure enough, "Well there he is." He was hugging his knees and leaning on the wall, next to his bench. The nurse walked over to him and began to whisper.**

**Jordi (POV)**

**"You know, you had us worried." Nurse Jackson told Jordi, sitting down next to him.**

**"Sorry." He replied without looking up.**

**"This is about your mom?" she asked, even though it sounded like a statement.**

**"Not in the way you think."**

**"Okay. Well do you want to tell me?"**

**"No."**

**"You know you have to go back now, right? You've been gone for a while."**

**"Okay." When he tried to stand up, the nurse made him sit in the wheel chair and began to push him out. When they got to the door, Emma began to walk with them.**

* * *

"So what was that about?" Leo asked that night.

"What?"Jordi asked absent mindedly.

"Your freak out."

"Nothing you'd understand." Jordi told him.

"Try me."

"No."

"Then stop thinking so loudly."

"..."

"J-"  
"All of you have parents who can pay for you to receive treatment and stay here. I wasn't lying when I said I have no one... I had a way to pay for this stuff and _she_ stole it."


	3. Chapter 3

Jordi (POV)

The next day, Dr. Jack walked into their room the next day and asked Leo to leave their room.

"Yeah because it's not like this is my room or anything." he said as he left the room on his crutches.

"You can't just disappear like you did yesterday." Dr. Jack said when he was out of the room.

"..."

"What happened? Is this about your mother?"

"Did she sign the papers?"

"Well, yes b-"

"Then for once she actually did what I asked...You understand I have no way to pay for any of this."

"I'm sur-"  
"I had a way but she stole it."

"Excuse me?"

"I had a ring that i was going to pawn off for the money but she stole it."


	4. Chapter 4

Jordi (POV)

" Hey, Jordi." Emma smiled at him as the others followed behind her, into his room. It'd been a while since he and Dr. Jack's talk, but he still hadn't left the room, "We're heading up to the roof, if you wana come."

" Yeah... okay" He said, sounding slightly hesitant. He slowly got out of bed and into his wheelchair. They'd traveled down the hallway for merely seconds before Kara finally bursted out, with her "I-couldn't-care-less-voice",

"So you gonna tell us what yesterday was about or are you just gonna keep playing this stupid little game?!"

"_**Nothing.**_" Jordi shot back, and he was about to continue before someone accidentally bumped into Kara,

"_Hey! _Watch it!"

"Sorry. Hey, do you kn- ... D- ... J-jordi?" When Jordi looked up, he seemed equally as shocked. The other boy was tan with long brown hair pulled into a sloppy braid. He was tall and muscular with a shirt that seemed to hang off of him.

"No way... What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jordi (POV)

"Apparently, I have an 'eating disorder'." He said.

"'Apparently?'" Emma questioned.

"Nothing's wrong with the way I eat." he snapped,"I just have a very strict diet and workout schedule... Why are you here... in a wheelchair?"

"Cancer. Osteosarcoma."

"30% survival rate. Eso debe haber nada para usted. Vas a estar bien."

"Hate to break up this reunion, but who the hell are you?" Kara asked, getting annoyed(more than usual anyway).

"A friend of mine... we've know each other forever."

"Leo." The boy stuck out his hand.

"My names Leo,too." Leo shook the boys hand, "That's Dash, Emma and Kara. We're going to the roof. You should come too"  
As the group continued on, the two friends fell back.

"_He's _not here, is he?... Tu papa?"

"No."

Jordi fell silent. He thought about all the memories he had of Leo and his family. How they lived in Mexico with him until they were like 10. How he went to a boarding school from 10 to 14 but always came back on holidays and during the summer. How he knew how unhealthy Leo'd become as young as 13, and how he'd know it was only a matter of time. He thought of close he and Leo were. He thought about Leo's rich parents. His authoritative but loving mom. And of his dad. Jordi didn't realize he'd stopped until he felt something push him forward, with an unusual force. When he looked up, Leo was looking down at him.

"Parada." he whispered under his breath, so that no one else could hear him. "Don't do that."


End file.
